


Playing Favourites

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wants to know why Warrick is Gil's favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Spoilers for "Sex, lies, and larvae". I've been wondering exactly WHY Warrick is Grissom's "favourite CSI". This is just _one_ possible explanation. BTW, I'm not a big Sara Sidle fan...
> 
> Originally posted in 05/06

Sara Sidle slowly finished her glass of water, watching with narrowed eyes as Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown walked down the hallway past the staff room. The two men were engaged deeply in conversation and Sara tried unsuccessfully to quell the surge of jealousy she felt. She wanted to be the one to have long conversations with Grissom, she wanted to work closely with him, learn from him, be his protégé, be his favourite.

She idly wondered if she were a class a-fuck up, a gambling addict like Brown, if SHE could become Grissom's favourite. Sighing, she knew that sort of plan would probably just put her out of a job. It was like Warrick was some kind of golden boy as far as Grissom was concerned.

Nick Stokes walked into the break room. Reaching for his coffee he noticed Sara sitting at the table, looking almost sad. "Hey, why the long face?" he asked.

Glancing at Nick before returning her gaze to where Brown and Grissom had stopped in the hallway, she said distractedly. "Do you ever wonder _why_ Brown is his favourite?"

Nick sat across from her, a puzzled look on his face. "What, are you jealous?"

"No, no, of course not," she answered quickly; that quickness speaking to the truth more than her reply had.

"Sara's jealous of Warrick," Nick said in a sing song voice, winking at her. He laughed, gently. "Yeah, you're jealous. Actually, I _do_ know why Warrick's his fave, and I could tell you, but..."

"But what?"

"But then I'd have to kill you," Nick said, laughing at his own joke.

Sara glared at him. "Nick, piss off. If you know, tell me!" she demanded.

"Sorry, hon, if you want to know, you'll have to ask Warrick. I'm not allowed to tell," he shrugged. "Seriously."

"Ask me what?" Warrick said from the doorway.

"Nothing, it's not important," Sara replied, looking up at him guiltily.

Nick laughed. "Yeah, it's not important. She just wants to know why you're Grissom's favourite," he revealed, much to Sara's obvious dismay.

"Stokes, shut up!" she hissed.

Warrick grinned, his green eyes lighting up with mischief. He slowly strolled over to where Sara was sitting, and he leaned down, whispering in her ear. "I'm his favourite because I give the best head." Standing up, he watched as she reacted to his words.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You're his favourite cus you give good blow jobs? I don't believe it."

"Well, okay, so I happen to be damn sexy too," Warrick replied, grinning.

"It's true, Sara. If you don't believe him, go ask Grissom, he'll tell you," Nick added.

"Do I look that stupid?" she asked.

Nick smiled, "Ah, you're just to chicken to ask Gris if it's the truth. I don't know why you don't believe us."

Sara pushed her chair away from the table. "I know you guys are just pulling my leg." Getting up she started to walk out of the room.

"If you don't ask, you'll never know," Warrick said. He sat down in the chair and watched her leave.

Sara marched down the hallway, ticked off at Nick and Warrick for being such...such GUYS. They wanted her to ask Grissom so she'd look dumb. Well, fuck them, she thought, then paused as another thought hit her. She could play at the joke game too. She knew Grissom would have no idea what the guys said to her; maybe she could turn this all around on them. Changing direction, she headed down to her boss' office.

Sara walked in to find Grissom sitting at his desk, engrossed in a book. She stood in front of his desk for a few seconds, waiting for him to notice her. Finally, realising he was oblivious to her presence, she cleared her throat.

Lifting his head from the book, Grissom smiled at her. "Sara. To what to I owe the pleasure of your company?" Grissom asked brightly.

Shifting from foot to foot, like some kid in the principal's office, she was unsure how to phrase her question. Sara decided to be blunt. "Warrick says he's your favourite cus he, um,...and I quote: 'gives good head'. That's not true is it?"

Grissom regarded her seriously for a moment and tried to keep from grinning although he couldn't keep the amusement from flashing in his eyes. "Sara, do you really think I'd base my estimation of people solely on their sexual abilities?" he asked calmly.

Sara opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, opened it again before finally finding words. "No, um...I don't know, I guess you wouldn't..." she trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

"And more importantly, it wouldn't really be appropriate to be involved in a relationship with someone I supervise, now would it?"

"Of course, not, I'm sorry Grissom... I just wanted to know why...."

"Why Warrick is my favourite? It's not just one thing, Sara, it's many. Most of it can't be put into words," Grissom spoke softly, watching Sara as she fidgeted, blushing and her eyes looking everywhere but at him. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"I'm not jealous!" she protested weakly.

"You are, but hopefully you'll get over it. Keep in mind that just because I have a favourite, doesn't mean I don't respect all the people I work with. Now, is there anything else I can do for you, tonight?"

"Um, no, I should get back to work on my case. I'm sorry," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, Sara," Grissom replied, watching as the young woman turned and walked quickly out of his office. He pondered her apparently deep seated need for approval for a few moments, but honestly couldn't understand it. Sighing, he put it out of his mind, then returned his attention to the book he'd been reading.

 

Gil Grissom's apartment, post-shift

Gil glanced at his watch as he prepared the food, wondering where on earth his lover was. He turned to look at the door when he heard the key in the lock and smiled when Warrick walked in. "Hey, what took you so long?" he asked.

Warrick came into the kitchen, sitting tiredly in one of the chairs. "Man, what a drive! I get behind some slow-assed man who obviously doesn't know how to drive. Must've been a tourist," he complained. "You're not cooking me bugs for breakfast are you?" Warrick asked suspiciously, his mind drifting back to the last time Gil had cooked for him.

Laughing, Gil brought over the plates of bacon, eggs, and toast he'd prepared for their meal. He set the plates down, then leaned over to give Warrick a quick kiss. "I promised I wouldn't do that to you again, didn't I?"

Warrick smiled, "Mmm, I guess you did, but you might've forgotten." He reached out, pulling Grissom back to him. Placing a hand at the back of Gil's neck, he brought their mouths together for another kiss. Gil broke the kiss after a few long moments, and he sat down in the chair catty corner to Warrick's. They ate silently for a few minutes, both hungry.

"You know, Warrick, you've really got to stop trying to yank Sara's chain, it's not very nice," Gil gently chided.

"What did I do?" Warrick asked, trying for an innocent look, and failing completely when he couldn't stop laughing. "Man, I would've loved to have been there for THAT conversation."

"I'm sure. She blushes beautifully. However, I'd be careful for the next few days, she's going to be more than a bit upset with you," Gil said, smiling.

"She's gotta learn to chill, besides we wouldn't hassle her if we didn't like her."

"You know that, and I know that, but I don't think she does."

"So, what'd she say?"

"She asked if what you had told her was true. I almost told her that the reason you were my favourite is because you're a great fuck, but I didn't think she'd react well to that," Gil replied.

Warrick burst out laughing, "And people say you don't have a sense of humour," he said, shaking his head. "You're as bad as I am!"

"I didn't actually _say_ it to her. I merely told her that the reasons you were my favourite were...intangible," Gil said, grinning.

"That must've impressed her," Warrick said, shaking his head.

"I don't think so, it was hard to tell," Gil shrugged. He picked up his plate, taking it over to the sink. "I also suggested it would be inappropriate for me to have a relationship with someone I supervised."

Warrick brought his dishes over to the sink and stood behind Gil. He put his arms around the other man, setting the dishes on top of the ones already there. Leaning his head down, Warrick nuzzled the back of Gil's neck, savouring the salty tang of his lover's skin. "Apparently you don't agree with that rule," he whispered.

Closing his eyes, Gil leaned his head back against Warrick's shoulder, sighing with contentment. "Mmm, I guess not." They stayed in their embrace for several minutes, both men relishing the quiet, something they got very little of in their day to day life.

Finally, Gil turned around, sliding his hands up Warrick's arms to link them behind his neck. He pulled the other man closer, and grinned. "You know, I've suddenly forgotten why it is you're my favourite."

Warrick smiled, "Then I guess I'd better remind you. Of all the reasons," he said, before leading Gil back to their bedroom.


End file.
